In The Name Of Pain
by Gentlemen Of Winter
Summary: A systematic list of pointless  but seemingly connected  drabbles from the Hive kid's lives, woes, pleasures, and thoughts. So, from one kid to the next, RUN!
1. Forward

**Forward.**

I've never written one of these, so try to bear with me.

**mistressmarionette** came up with the concept of the HIVE students actually having diverse backgrounds, emotions, and names (which I am currently using with her permission), all of which the original Teen Titan series failed to even think about.

**The Metronome Maven** came up with another concept for the HIVE students that made me re-think the HIVE kids a thousand times over.

**CrystallicSky** creates monthly incredible fanfics that will blow your mind, as well as one shot drabbles that inspired me to try this out.

And all of these authors above in bold have made me want to try to add onto the HIVE in a way that doesn't make me become bound by one particular story, or character. So, yeah. I'm going to have fun with this.

**Characters Names (Needed In Order To Figure Out Who I Am Referring To)**

Jinx Jaya

Seemore Seymour

Private Hive Bailey

Mammoth Montego

Kyd Wykkyd Elliot

Gizmo Vito

Angel Angelica

Bumble Bee Karen

Kitten Katherine

Johnny Rancid Johnny


	2. HIVE  1

**Note: One shots, take them as you will. **

**#01. Laundry**

Angelica didn't mind doing her own laundry, but when it came to the others it seemed to become somewhat of a chore. Of course, she wouldn't complain. Not straight out anyway.

So when the blood stains in Billy's shirts refused to come out, when Montego's and Bailey's sweats became too disgusting to even touch, when Vito's jumpsuit had too many chemicals on it to hold it without feeling her flesh burning from the material, and when the general amount of laundry became too much for her to bare, she would silently cry in hopes that someone, anyone would hear her. Hear them.

Because even laundry could show how fucking messed up their lives had truly become.

**#02. Fat**

Jinx really did think she was fat, even though everyone else (minus one) would tell her differently.

Angelica would say that she needed to eat more, although the mother figure herself was too thin to resemble anything but a talking skeleton.

Elliot would hug her, trying to silently convey to her how beautiful she was, without having to become too emotionally involved to actually tell her so.

Billy would make snide comments about how stupid she truly was for thinking that an 80 pound, 4'9 ft female was anything but thin.

Xilo would ignore it, thus leaving Jinx to think that he didn't give a damn about her problems. Which was an accurate assumption, since Xilo had more problems than weight. Although when confronted with this topic, Xilo would like to add that he had never said anything _good_ about her weight either.

Vito would give her the facts, letting her know how much time she probably had until her body would completely shut down. Leaving her in tears, which Vito thought was stupid because she should have seen it coming anyway.

Montego and Bailey were just too tired to say much more than, "eat", to her after their extreme workouts.

And Seymour. Well, Seymour was the minus one in this equation. He wanted her to be as thin as him, or thinner really. So while the rest of the family wasn't around, he would comment about her weight. Calling her, "_fat_" or "_overweight_" just so that he could keep her self esteem so low that she would never dream of leaving _him_, or rather them. Because what kind of family doesn't have the whiny little sister that needs her brothers more, than a normal sister should?

Oh, well probably not a good one.

Well, no one said that their family wasn't a work in progress, now did they?

**#03. Names**

_Why were names so important_, Elliot thought to himself, _why were they even needed?_

People from his dimension really didn't have names, they were just referred to as the Earth's English's equivalent of _he, she, _and _it_. There really wasn't a need for an actual name really. But, one Elliot arrived to this dimension he had been forced into figuring out a name for him self.

So, while he was only six at the time, Mrs. Crimson (the HIVE administer during that time) had informed him to either figure out a name for himself, or to leave. The problem was, she warned then, was that if he had left that the government would most likely deport him somewhere more depressing (like India, or Saudi Arabia). So, at the tender age of six, he chose the name _Elliot _from a book that listed U.S. composers. The composer being Elliot Carter whom had a strange way of composing music, and seemed to be as mysterious as the six year old himself. So, by sticking a strong word like Knight onto it, Elliot figured out his new identity.

One that would end up being just the first of dozens that he would end up using at least once in his life.

**#04. Boss**

Montego really hated being considered "the boss" of their group when Angelica wasn't there. He figured Bailey had as much responsibility over these brats as he did, but _once again_ Bailey was off to god knows where trying to get high; someway or another most likely.

So, once again Montego was "the boss" which had made him a sometimes-hated figure in their family, though Montego couldn't really care.

These kids had to be told by someone "_the right way"_, and Montego considered himself to have been taught "_the right way_ "by his loving mother. So, the giant teddy bear **tried** to tell them the right way, but soon enough it backfired when Billy decided to take Montego's advice and confront the new girl, Bumble Bee, about her over-emotional reactions to his spiteful comments about slavery.

He tried to reason with her that he was just playing the devil's advocate, but she wouldn't have any of it. So, Billy ended up in the hospital for a few days while Karen (aka Bumble Bee) was MIA for several weeks.

It wasn't until she came back did they realize how _close_ Blood and her had gotten during those few weeks. Damn it all for Seymour who had noticed things, without having to notice anything again. Thus causing the chain of events that made Angel find the bloodied rags that were disposed by Karen herself.

So, Montego began giving out less advice and trying to be less of "the boss" with each oncoming year in hopes that no other undesirable secrets would come out.

**#05. Disco Murder**

Seymour couldn't help but think about how cute it would have been if he had killed the group of 1970's impersonators that roamed the streets of Manhattan when he was younger, just so he could brag to everyone how he could call himself a _disco murderer_ and they couldn't.

**#06. Temple**

Bailey never thought to tell anyone else that his mother was actually Jewish, and that he had met her once before he had been forced into that military orphanage. Because it seemed like religion was really a mind warping sport, and his current school was enough of a game for him.

Though, he had thought about going to temple at least once in his life. Just to see if it would bring him closer to his deceased mother.

**#07. Golf**

He tried to play the game, but god damn it if it wasn't hard! So, as Elliot began to drive the golf cart onto the HIVE's golf course, he couldn't help but laugh as he began to hit people with the golf club as he drove off.

Golf wasn't really so bad when you could just ignore the game entirely, and just hit random people in the face for the mere enjoyment of the _game._

This game being called _surviving_, and Elliot being a fucking mastermind of it.

**#08. Snow**

Jinx really did enjoy the snow sometimes, because it allowed her to remember that she had escaped the hellhole that was India, and had come into another hellhole that was at least appealing to the eyes. It was better than living in India where nothing was appealing, but just one bad memory from the next.

It was a change of peace, and Jinx couldn't help but forget everything as she watched the snow slowly fall from the darkening clouds above her.

**#09. Kid**

Vito really hated being called a kid, because he really wasn't one. Defined as "a child or young person", Vito couldn't help but laugh at the obscurity that his age could make him less than human.

Kids were treated like animals, fawned over and then ditched once they were too big to coddle. And Vito, well he considered himself too good to be thrown away so discretely.

So whenever someone tried to call him a kid, Vito would pull out the closest weapon

on him, and threaten the bastard from uttering the word in it's entirety. And it normally worked, but there were times when damage had to be done.

Because honestly, who would just throw someone away like that _again_?

**#10. Bones**

Once Vito could see his entire ribcage, and it didn't frighten him as much as it infuriated him. Why the hell did he **have** to eat, when there was so much work to be done? It was just like sleeping, and it didn't just stop happening after a certain point in your life. You had to fucking eat forever. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when Vito began placing feeding tubes in himself whenever his project became too important to allow meals to come between him and it.

He just had to figure out how the hell he could fight off sleep, without having the major consequences that came from high doses of adrenaline medications.

Oh, what he did in the name of science!


	3. HIVE 2

**Note: One shots, take them as you will. **

**#11. Eternity**

All the HIVE kids had conflicting views about the afterlife, but they all knew that it was really useless fighting about it, since none of them would ever know the truth until they were dead. And then they would have virtually no one to brag to.

Except perhaps the worms (in Vito's, and Seymour's case), the Angels (in Angelica's, and Montego's case), the other hell-mongers (in Billy's, Elliot's, and Bailey's case), and the other individuals waiting on their next life (in Jinx's case).

But, it was just stupid talking about it since they all knew that the aspect of having an afterlife was really just a ploy to make everyone feel better about dying.

**#12. Static**

Seymour thought Static Shock was really a dodgy character seeing as how close he constantly became with the other villains. And how little he actually he had learned before the show was cancelled.

At least Batman would never give a villain two, or three different chances in hopes that they would become better people. At least the Batman saved time, instead of wasting thirty minutes on something that could be easily avoided with the right shot to the criminal's heart.

Static Shock really was stupid, and should have never given that pink haired dimwit a chance, because that flashy speedster was just going to shoot her in the heart sooner or later anyway.

Fucking Static Shock!

**#13. French Fries**

The first time Xilo had ever tried earth food had been a traumatic one for the foreign being. It had occurred during lunch, when Billy wasn't obviously going to eat any of his food that day. Xilo was still trying to figure out what the hell he should do now that his food packs were all gone, and it was Billy that had told him to just "try it". "It" being the food on his plate, which made Xilo suspicious, seeing how Billy rarely ate the food himself.

But, his hunger was becoming too much, so Xilo finally relented on the small yellow extensions in front of him.

And although they weren't incredibly bad, it still took a lot for Xilo to swallow the damn things without gagging.

_Perhaps other earth food wouldn't be so bad_, Xilo internally reconciled.

Fat chance.

**#14. Driving**

Billy really loved driving, but he would never know that his greatest love would end up being the death of him in another forty years.

_Drunk drivers were scum_, the Reaper decided as he looked across to the boy that would end up dying with a pole being lodged into his skull.

**#15. Kidney**

Interstitial Cystitis sucked. And having it sucked even more.

So, whenever she had to go back to that damn Urologist, she made sure to cover her tracks in hopes that none of her friends would ever find out.

Because it seriously sucked to have a condition that slowly killed off your bladder, and kidneys without having any current cure. And it really sucked to know that this disease (or rather symptom, as most thought it was just a minor extension of something greater) would end up causing her to become incontinent, which meant that she could never marry any respectable man.

Kitten decided that life generally sucked though, so it was useless whining about it.

**#16. Car Wash**

Seymour couldn't help but strap himself onto Billy's car, since he felt like he should be the one to decide if the company's ad on cleanliness was really true or not.

No one liked false advertisement, and Seymour was more than willing to take a punch in order to convey his thoughts on the actual cleanliness that the car wash provided.

Plus, it would be really cool to tell others that he actually had done something good for humanity, even if it was just breaking one advertisement at a time.

**#17. Parents**

Vito sometimes wished he had been able to have known them, or just had been old enough to remember their faces. But, as it were the orphanage didn't give him much chance to do anything really. The nuns just expected the children to shut up, get out of the way, and survive on their own. So, that's what Vito did, most of the time anyway. He still tried to grab their attention with diverse tools, and basic machinery that he had created himself, only to be told to "get out of the way" while they did their daily chores.

So, yeah. Sometimes, just sometimes Vito wished that he had been able to have known his parents, just so that they could say that they were proud of his accomplishments, and more importantly _him_.

**#18. Battery**

Jinx once had eaten a battery (because Seymour had dared her to), which later led her to have a horrific procedure that had almost killed her. So, whenever Seymour felt the need to call Jinx "weak", she would always counteract that she had gone through the surgery to remove the battery _without_ anesthesia. In which Seymour would then shut up, and drop the subject entirely.

**#19. Glasses**

Billy had horrible eyesight, and if asked why he didn't just get glasses he would respond with a stern, "FUCK YOU!" But, if Billy had ever felt the need to tell the true reason behind his reluctance in getting corrective lenses, then the listener would know that Billy actually cared more about his reputation than anyone would have ever expected.

Because only dorks wear glasses voluntarily.

**#20. Fruit**

When Elliot was nine one of his classmates (someone who he can only vaguely remember today) had called him a 'fruit', which Elliot thought meant a good thing. It wasn't until he was fourteen did he realize that describing yourself as 'a fruit' to a girl that you had just slept with really wasn't a good idea.

But, Elliot still can't help but laugh when he remembers that the girl had began to cry, telling him that she had always thought she was one as well.

**Side Note: **Interstitial Cystitis truly does suck, trust me, I would know.


	4. HIVE 3

**Note: One shots, take them as you will. **

**#21. Picture**

Angelica had absolutely loved getting her picture taken, since it never came out bad. But, it was too bad that she would never realize that her modeling career would end up _killing_ her.

Jealousy really was a terrible thing to _develop_.

**#22. Venture**

Billy really hated it when Seymour felt the need to talk with a lisp around him for an entire weak. Damn those Venture Bros., and that freakin' midget.

**#23. Blood**

Once Xilo had cut off his arm so that he could prove to Billy that he didn't bleed red, or at all really. But, before Billy could really get a better feel inside, the damn thing had grown back. So, after thirteen tries, they had just given up.

Later that night though, Xilo had cut open his arm once again, only to watch the red liquid fall from his wrist onto the stained carpet.

It was a good thing that his species were known universally for their incredible self-healing powers.

**#24. Dumb**

Sometimes Vito wished that he was retarded, because then all the little secrets of the universe wouldn't matter, and he could live a more fulfilling life than if he was normal or _as he was now_.

Being retarded (or "special") would allow him to think about mostly cheerful, care free things that would give him the freedom of not having to be helpful to anyone. He wouldn't have to figure out schemes for heists, and he wouldn't need to steal from diverse locations in order to be fed well.

If Vito were retarded people would take care of him, for him. They would care. And perhaps even they would learn to love him.

Because retarded people were allowed to be happy, while geniuses were meant to live in a world where no one gave a damn about them.

**#25. Family Guy**

"Don't you know about the word, WELL SEYMOURS GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE WORD!" and thus is what started the "Seymour No TV" ban. Which was enacted on June 3, 2007 and ended exactly ten minutes later when Elliot came out singing that exact tune.

Because really? Who hated Family Guy?

**#26. Process**

There were still holes in the wall where Jinx had become so overemotional that she had _almost_ torn down the entire school with her hexes.

But, Angelica insisted that it was just a normal part of the healing process, especially when the guy that broke up with you had A) Took your virginity, B) Lied to you about his affiliation, C) Left you to die amongst the rubble, and D) Had told he would _never_ leave you. So, it was normal that even after months of rebuilding her life, the school, and the people around her that she would still become a little overemotional over something as silly as heart break.

**#27. Yaoi**

Seymour had signs for certain occasions when people were getting way too close. These signs were cheerfully inscribed as Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai. And Billy (still to this day) thought that Yaoi meant that Seymour just wanted some chocolate milk.

Because wasn't Yaoi just a bad misspelling for Yahoo?

**#28. Future**

Vito had no idea that his future consisted of an actual wife, and child. Two of which that he would love, but lose after it became clear that this workaholic would never be cured by pure, eternal love.

So, in actuality Vito would end up having an ex-wife, and a child that couldn't even remember exactly what his father's face looked like anymore.

**#29. Hearts**

It was difficult to swallow now that it was official that her previous marriage with the publically beloved Flash (formerly known as Kid Flash) was over. And it was even more difficult to swallow knowing that _she_ had been the one to ruin it all.

**#30. Pacifier**

No one knew that Bailey had dolls. They didn't know that he had begun dressing them up for years. Having bought dozens of tiny doll's clothes in hoping to replicate his future dream girl: a girl that would consist of cooing sounds, uncensored gargled words, a pink pacifier, a cozy blanket, and a disposable diaper.

All of which would be on a lovely Adult Baby girl whom wouldn't judge her Daddy for wanting her to _need him_.

Because really, Diaper Admirers still weren't considered "overall OK" in the kinky world, nonetheless the normal one.


End file.
